User talk:Lanate/Archive 2
Problem I'm having a problem with the Ultimate digimon(they keep attacking me! jk I'm such a dork). my new account is Kuramon93 02:20, 29 September 2008 (UTC). Lord Momo the problem is that a lot of them have little or no information. Most links for names of ultimate digimon just redirect to the Category:Ultimate Digimon page. btw what happened to the List of Ultimate Digimon page? Kuramon93 02:20, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Splitting As long as you keep the categories at the bottom of the redirects, you should be doing okay. (So, replace the redirect with the text, and remove the "redirects in digimon" category, but keep the rest). Ned Scott also said that sometimes there is information from before the article got redirected, but that it's usually a duplicate of what you're splitting anyway, so...I guess, check old versions of the page if you feel like it.KrytenKoro 02:02, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::I noticed one thing - you need to keep the X versions of a Digimon on the same page as it's original form, since technically they are the same Digimon anyway, just powered up. Check out Greymon for an example. This means you'd have to change redirects so that they read "Gabumon#Gabumon" and "Gabumon#Gabumon X".KrytenKoro 02:13, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Also, instead of using the references and div tags, just use .KrytenKoro 02:14, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Gah, another: Arkadimon, like Gizumon or Lucemon, should probably be covered on one page. Possibly not though, so maybe ask Ned or one of the other usual editors for their opinion.KrytenKoro 02:17, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Hybrids Please see User_talk:KrytenKoro#Hybrids.KrytenKoro 08:15, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Did we want to merge the spirits as you've been doing, or to their respective Ancient Warrior? The discussion kind of died, so I'm not sure what's going on.KrytenKoro 07:30, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::If we're going to be including the Ancient Warriors, but not listing it under them, do we want to move it to "Warriors of ~~"? Especially since the Spirit is technically the item that changes the host into the Warrior. Without the Ancients, its okay to just call them Spirits, but with it, its probably more accurate to call them "Warriors". What do you think?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:37, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Digimon World Dusk I think we agreed that games are considered preferable sources to cards, right? So these should be used as sources if there is not anime or manga sources already there.KrytenKoro 09:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Bios: *Moonmon>Lunamon>Lekismon>Crescemon>Dianamon *Vademon>EBEmon *Digitamamon>Devitamamon *Etemon>MetalEtemon *Leomon>GrapLeomon *Ikkakumon>Zudomon *Kuwagamon>Okuwamon *Renamon>Kyubimon *Bearmon>Grizzmon *Kuramon>Tsumemon>Keramon>Chrysalimon *Greymon>MetalGreymon *Gotsumon?Icemon Variations: *Ghoulmon/Ghoulmon (Black) *WereGarurumon/WereGarurumon (Black) *Tuchidarumon/Frigimon *Gummymon/Kokomon *Shellmon/MoriShellmon *Drimogemon/NiseDrimogemon *Greymon/GeoGreymon *FlareLizardmon/DarkLizardmon *Agumon/ToyAgumon/ToyAgumon (Black)/BlackAgumon *Penguinmon/Muchomon *Megadramon/Gigadramon *PawnChessmon (White)/PawnChessmon (Black) *RedVegiemon/Veggimon/Weedmon *Kogamon/Ninjamon *BomberNanimon/Nanimon *Yanmamon/SandYanmamon *Mojyamon/JungleMojyamon *Saberdramon/Birdramon *Ogremon/Hyogamon *Geremon/Numemon/KaratsukiNumemon *Terriermon/Lopmon Agumon I would add it as "New" or something. Regular Agumon still appeared in Digimon Next, and they've already started using Professor Agumon as the main one, I think.KrytenKoro 02:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Digimon World treats the two PawnChessmon and MegaKabuterimon as different Digimon, so I would consider them subspecies. :As for Kudamon and Falcomon, I'm not sure, but I personally think we can afford to split it according to "Original" and "New" design, or some other choice of monikers.KrytenKoro 03:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Woops Sorry for the late reply there. Thank you for the welcome, I do very much like the place. By the way your fan fictions are excellent in my opinion. And on the seventh day, Gennai started to become bored 14:27, 19 August 2008 (UTC) No problem ^_^ while I was just browsing for old times sake I thought I might as well fix up some minor stuff like that and thanks for the fix on my page, for some reason it kept making me put in the code to prevent spam but then not doing anything after that Crimsonskyr 02:27, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Sure Notes sounds good. 07:51, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Medley If the enemies on the stage are clearly based on the characters in the fiction, it should be acceptable to link it to the character articles. Since Medley hasn't been dubbed, it should be acceptable to use the translated versions of the episodes (does Medley actually give those as the name of the chapters, or is it just clear it's based on that episode?), and then link that to the dub name if someone is like "The fudge? How did I miss this episode?". It would probably be prudent to put a notice in comments explaining why you're not using the dub episode names, though.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Look up WWWJDIC on google. They have an auto translator.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 07:44, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Digivolution references I hope it's okay that I moved that to mainspace - it's the most comprehensive document we have, and it would be simpler to refer editors to that through DW:EVOLVE then to explain our complex rules to them each time. For the references I'm adding - should they be functional, or nowiki?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:29, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :If it's annoying, you could just revert the redirect, and I'll copy over the updates you make on yours to the master document.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:18, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Giga Evolution Does this look like Doumon or Taomon in the background?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:06, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :I want to say Doumon, both because it fits more, and because Doumon is mostly a less-contrasted version of Taomon. For example, the forehead speckles are nearly the same color as the rest of the face on Doumon, as in the card.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:11, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm done with the starters, which is where I'm going to quit for the night.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:31, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Champions Sorry I didn't get back to that quickly enough - I have 3 classes with large assignments due Friday mornings, so most of Wednesday night and Thursday was devoted to that.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Need advice on what to do Actually, I can be the one to do that. I am currently replaying my DW Dawn game, getting screenshots of several things if possible (such as the mission tasks). Even so, I have seen what you guys have been doing, splitting off the articles. The only thing is, I am not sure of which to split off, do we do specific ones, or all of them? If you tell me, I suppose I can help in the splitting as well, maybe I'll start with the Mega list. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 14:24, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Righto. I'll start on it. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:22, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hey guys, make sure you're adding: Notes to the bottom of every new split page, right after the attacks and before the cats. I'm going to start on the Armor Digimon.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:39, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Splitting to go Okay, it looks like we've got left: *Champion 3 *Champion 4 *Ultimate 2 *Ultimate 3 *Ultimate 4 *Mega 1 I call dibs on Champion 3 and 4. Once we're done, we need to go through "what links here" for each of the old lists, make sure no redirects or page links still point at it (images are okay, since that's just documentation), and then go through the actual category lists and make sure that the only one's in the cat's as redirects are modes and subspecies (And then, make sure these point at the main species page, not the list). After that, we're finally done! And it's just cleanup and fluffing out the pages. I'd like to invite you to to join DigimonWiki:Project Channel after that - even if you can't do translation, and you need me to, you can do the actual content bits - looking up all useful information from games and card appearances, correcting links, and summarizing anime and manga appearances. It would help to get another person who can read Japanese on the project, though, since I don't envy having to go through all the official profiles.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:31, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Gwappamon I could swear that I had checked before and seen a "Gawappamon" as the dub name, but I'll go back and move stuff around. Since the dub name is Gwappamon, and the Jap name is Gawappamon, I'm just going to move the page, not restore it.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:22, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Sukamon The weird thing is, some of the Digimon in Adventure had their early romanizations revealed during the first version of Analyser screens, and Sukamon's was correct, according to the original version of the anime. So, I'm not sure if it was rushed, if it was an animation error, or if Bandai has decided to retcon it. It does mean we're going to need to check both Channel and the anime for romanizations, but that's the only one so far that had a difference. However, what's on Bandai channel is definitely what the original owners of the franchise consider the end-all, be-all official. While the anime is a huge part of the franchise, it's not the primary source of canon - Bandai is. At least on the Japanese side. I want to keep telling myself that Bandai of America's version of events can just be quietly shoved off to the side, because it hurts so much to look at.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:52, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I'm bad at this I'm really bad at writing - you can probably tell from my epilogue. But, as bad as it will be, I'm trying to write a story where two brothers enter a Digital World, and soon discover that not only are all the great powers fighting for control, but this fight has helped the Digital Worlds to fracture into a hundred, a million separate worlds, a number constantly growing. My "Time Eater" characters are supposed to be working to cause each of these new timelines to stagnate, through encouraging sinning and through outright destruction. They can't actually destroy a timeline, but they can cause it to have a huge separation from the "true" timeline of paradise. All in all, it's supposed to turn out to be a fight not only for the Digital World, but for the entire multiverse - not just the Digimon multiverse, even. Every single universe in every fiction. However, the action's all going to be from the point of view of those in the Digimon multiverse. As Dassaumon and Raptormon are one of the highest-ranked members of this group, I'd like them to have a bad reputation with those who know about them. So... would it be okay if I used your Akashicmon & Tempusmon (not just the species, the exact ones) as refugees from your Digi-universe, and have them recognize Dassaumon and Raptormon as "the monsters who destroyed our world!"? I haven't had a chance to read your fanfics yet, so I don't know if those two would even still be alive, or if your Digi-world had a happy or bad ending. (Sorry!) But, I thought it would be a neat shout-out to your stuff. Yeah. Also...I'm not a good or even mediocre writer. Would you at all be interested in helping me write the fanfic? I have an idea for the main plot, and could provide character personalities and major details, but I can't do true writing. If you wanted, I could give you my summaries, and you could write up the chapters. I'd give you equal or even primary credit as an author when the thing was done.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 05:41, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, that's perfectly alright. Is there a character you could suggest, then? I need someone who could act as some sort of clerk or general employee for the Knights, who wouldn't be targeted in their destruction, but would be knowledgeable. Of course, there's no real requirement that it be canon with your fics (it's only meant to be a shout-out), so Akashicmon could still work.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 21:58, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Please see User_talk:Ned_Scott#Admins.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 20:51, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :You now have admin access. Here's some words of wisdom-ish I gave to KrytenKoro a while ago. Just remember, be slow to block and delete, and when in doubt feel free to ask for a second opinion. But no worries, even admin actions can be undone in case of a mistake. Wikipedia has some good advice at wikipedia:Wikipedia:Advice for new administrators, wikipedia:Wikipedia:New admin school and wikipedia:Wikipedia:Administrators' how-to guide, if you are ever wondering about anything. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions, big or small. Cheers. -- Ned Scott 21:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Ouryuuken Come to think of it, do we have any basis for not just calling him "Alphamon"? Is there a card or virtual pet that lists his full name?Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 20:01, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, yep, that definitely does it. Finally, an official and short name.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 01:02, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Yggdrasil Wasn't there some kind of "Yggdramon" card? Or was that just fanwank?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:58, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Mercurymon See?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:54, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Spirit Evolutions All of the spirits of the human characters from Frontier have their mega fusion forms listed but there isn't a source to say where they're from. (Daipenmon, JetSilphymon etc) and I'm wondering if the other hybrid digimon have them too. I remember when Frontier was new there was a website saying Volcamon was Grumblemon's, but that doesn't really make sense. Do you have any information on that? Rakamon 20:43, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Ophanimon Just curious. I thought Magnadramon was Hikari's partner, not Ophanimon. Where did you get that one from? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 14:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I suppose that it would be alright in a way. But I think that maybe we need to add a note or something to say that it is not completely canon and not completely false either (I hope I'm making sense). - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 14:49, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Agumon According to what I've read, it changes subspecies after being revealed as an Illegal, or some such. It is a normal Agumon at the beginning, and becomes an Agumon (Savers) afterwards.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 07:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh. Hadn't noticed that, never mind then.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 09:23, 19 November 2008 (UTC) IP I'm getting pissed the hell off at the IP's we've had the last two days, but I can't really prove that they're doing it knowing their contributions are BS, so I wouldn't feel right blocking them quickly. Do you have any thoughts on this?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC)